Health risks related to extended periods of sitting are well-known. Researches have linked sitting for long periods of time with many health concerns, including metabolic syndrome—a cluster of conditions including high blood pressure, and it is also linked to risks of death from cardiovascular disease, vein twitching and varicose veins, muscle spasm and other health issues.
These problems are greatly due to circulatory systems, including arteries and veins, are largely blocked or impaired at upper thigh and buttocks, especially when we sit in a well-fitted, soft and comfortable seat. By comparison sitting in a hard surface chair without cushion may not feel comfortable, however since the body weight against chair is only with small areas of buttocks covering ischium (part of hips bones directly against seat).
There are great numbers of inventions and innovations related to sitting in prior arts. These invented technologies are mostly concentrated on improving sitting with comfort, conveniences, and applying modern technologies to maneuver details in sitting poses and touches, such improvements may not help and support normal functions of circulatory systems over an extended periods of sitting.
The present invention, apparatus and method, relates to supporting normal functions of blood circulatory systems over an extended periods of sitting. The invented apparatus and method help arteries and veins to circulate normally, while keeping body and or sitting poses unchanged. Keeping body and or sitting poses unchanged are necessary in many circumstances involving extended periods of sitting such as driving or sitting in an automobile, or sitting requiring not being interrupted by unwanted moves from the seat.